1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to operating an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing tasks for operating an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating an aircraft, the flight crew performs many different tasks. Some of these tasks are based on regulations, such as those from the Federal Aviation Agency (FAA). Other tasks may be based on procedures for a particular airline, aircraft, or for some other organization.
For example, before a flight occurs, a pre-flight information checklist is used to perform different tasks. The checklist may be used to perform a sequence of tasks to prepare the flight crew and aircraft for flight. For example, these tasks may include checking the overall aircraft structure, checking air vents and pitot tubes for obstructions, looking at tires for wear, checking fuel for the aircraft, and other related tasks for preparing to fly an aircraft. When the aircraft is on a taxiway, an additional group of tasks may be performed for traveling to the runway and for takeoff from the runaway.
Currently, the identification of tasks for operating an aircraft is commonly made using checklists. These checklists are especially useful for commercial aircraft, in which high workload situations may be present for the flight crew. The checklists aid in maintaining a desired level of comfort and safety for the flight.
Although checklists are useful, performing task using the checklists involves the flight crew following the checklists and knowing which checklists to use. Different checklists may be present for different airports, locations, and countries.
Knowing when and whether to perform these and other tasks may still be challenging, even with the use of checklists. The management of checklists may take more time than desired. As a result, the workload on the flight crew may increase and/or additional crew members may be needed to operate the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.